


Mangolia

by 21hamiltonstreet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21hamiltonstreet/pseuds/21hamiltonstreet
Summary: Yes, this is a Hamilton fanfiction. It might not make any connections with it at first, but soon it'll all fit together.This book has 3 parts: Mangolia, Embers, and Finale.This is my first book on Archive of our own so wish me luck!!





	Mangolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction.

Imagine college life: failing school mercilessly, ooOOOooOoOooOo Jake is gay omfg, crying a lot, and of course, the coffee. Who doesn't love getting 3 gallons of drug-induced water every day? To be gracefully choking on it during English, aching to stop but still going because you are NOT going to fall asleep in class again. 100% guaranteed the best lifestyle. Even putting all the remarkable tags on the end too #wowcoffee #awesomewow #imdyinginsidelolamicoolyet, that kind of stuff is the life to aim for.

Well while that's all super cool and fab, I personally think that the best way to come next after another in office or position or in possession of an estate; especially: to inherit sovereignty, rank, or title ("Succeed." Merriam-Webster.com. Merriam-Webster) is to have good relations with your peers. You know, fist bumps and finger guns in the hallways. Stuff in which one person who is attached to another by affection or esteem ("Friend." Merriam-Webster.com. Merriam-Webster) shows their "friendliness".

I think that my friend level is pretty good so far. Got me, and Bo, the best imaginary friend anyone could ever ask for. We might even get married in June if I can find a willing priest. 

I know what you're thinking, this fellow who I'm reading about is not mentally sound: marked by thought or action that lacks reason ("Crazy." Merriam-Webster.com. Merriam-Webster). And I probably am. But 'least I don't need to worry about the drama that follows you like a mad African monkey tryna get the ripe yellow banana in your hand when you have relations outside of you and your beloved imaginary friend.

But Bo can't be there 24/7 for me, and she'll never be able to work on class assignments with me or talk to me.

So, I guess my goal for this year is to make at least one new pal, maybe even deal with some drama if I'm feeling up to it. And maybe, I just will.


End file.
